Las Aventuras de Sakukato
by Sakukato
Summary: bueno este es mi primer fic se trata de las aventuras de una de las hijas de sakura y shaoran y... bueno mejor leando y de ahi me dicen dejen rewier porfa


Bueno aquí les va mi fic ) espero q les guste, espero q no les disguste porque es mi primer fic ) además la mayoría de los personajes son de **Clamp **y míos si quieren ocupar alguno déjenme un correo bueno mejor me dejo de chacharear para q lean el fic…

¨_Pensamientos¨_

¨Normal¨

**-"conciencia y cosas importantes"**

Mis notas)

-"GRITOS"

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

* * *

El Regalo

Ya han pasado 13 años desde que Sakura y Shaoran se casaron, ahora tienen cuatro hijos…

Eran la una de la madrugada y todo estaba tranquilo en la mansión de los Li, todos estaban durmiendo menos los cuatro hermanos Li, estaban reunidos en la habitación de Nadeshico

-ya tenemos que ponernos de acuerdo para el regalo de mamá, porque se nos acaba el tiempo su cumpleaños es la próxima semana y no le tenemos absolutamente nada!-dijo angustiada Yoko la menor.

-bueno podríamos-dudo un poco Sakukato-cantarle una canción-añadió dando una sonrisa

-QUE ESTAS LOCA**!-**dijo gritando Hien-yo tengo una voz horrible TT

-No te preocupes encontraremos otro regalo y tu Saku deja de fastidiar a Hien-dijo acercándose a Hien Nadeshico

-Bueno el punto es encontrar un buen regalo a mamá no¿Pero que?

Tengo una idea-dijo Hien-podríamos preguntarle a nuestro padre

(En este momento a las tres les aparecieron unas Gruesas gotas en la cabeza TT)

- Pero claro como no se me ocurrió antes-dijo Sakukato-estas seguro que no me robaste la idea Hien?

-YA DEJA DE PRESUMIR SAKU –Grito Yoko

-Cállate nos pueden escuchar Yoko-dijo Nadeshico mirando por la puerta-por suerte nadie nos descubrió pero para la otra ten mas cuidado

-bueno me dejo de molestar pero tenemos mañana sin falta hablar con papá –añadió Sakukato un poco desesperada

-esta bien como ya nos pusimos de acuerdo mañana en la tarde hablamos con el-dijo Nadeshico levantándose hacia la puerta abriéndola

En ese momento se escucho una vocecita que provenía de una pequeña cabecita amarilla que pronuncio estas palabras:

-Aja los descubrí sabia que planeaban algo!-dijo kerberos el guardián de las Cartas Sakura

-ahí Kero no nos tienes q asustar así casi me da un infarto-dijo Yoko con una gota en la cabeza

-bueno bueno ya no los asusto así pero que están asiendo a estas horas de la noche despiertos? –dijo Kero con una gota en la cabeza al mismo tiempo en la que se la rascaba

-bueno estábamos discutiendo sobre el regalo de ma-dijo Yoko pero antes de que terminara la frase Sakukato le tapo la boca

-tampoco tenias q decírselo Yoko – le susurro al oído en tono de amenaza –porque ya sabes como es el- añadió soltándola

-AJA así que estaban asiendo eso bueno creo que se lo voy a ir a decir a mi ama Sakura-dijo acercándose a la puerta mirando disimuladamente hacia atrás para ver como reaccionaban los niños

-espera Kero no le digas a mamá-dijo Hien agarrandolo de la cola –por favor Kero no arruines la sorpresa

-La única manera de que tengan mi silencio es que Nadeshico me de su caja de chocolates -dijo cruzando sus pequeños brazos amarillos –entera!-añadió viendo a Nadeshico

-ESTAS LOCO NUNCA TE DARIA MI CAJA DE CHOCOLATES KERBEROS-dijo gritando apareciéndole una GRAN vena en la frente

-Bueno entonces si no quieres yo le iré a decirle a su madre de que estaban despiertos y lo que planeaban-dijo esta vez saliendo de la habitación con los brazos cruzados

-Espera Kero-dijo Hien atrayendo la atención del guardián-yo…yo…te daré mi caja de chocolates de …Ho…Holanda

-Si entonces esta todo bien –dijo entrando a la habitación y sacando una ENORME caja de chocolates de un armario-bueno adiós que sueñen con los angelitos y acuéstense luego-añadió saliendo rápidamente de la habitación volando y serrando la puerta

A los cuatro les aparecieron unas gigantes gotas en la cabeza

-Bueno asunto resuelto a acostarse-dijo Sakukato abriendo la puerta

-si adiós buenas noches-dijeron todos dirigiéndose a sus respectivas habitaciones.

* * *

Bueno ai esta mi fic espero que les allá gustado porfis dejen revierts con eso me ayudan a continuar 

perdon x acerlo tan corto porque mi hermano no me dejo continuar

lo tendre q dejar para el proximo capitulo

bueno

saludines

Sakukato…


End file.
